


Bienvenue, Mon Amour

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: "yo im dating this dude", Confessions, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Painting, and theyre all like "congrats! im proud of u bro!", bc i dont know how to write it lmao, but like to ur friend group abt the dude ur dating not to ur crush, dw bros masato will come in like, if u are in qn... im sorry, if ur not in qn u tend to have an okay life in this series, pottery, probably bad depictions of pottery, tags will change, this story is just yamato going to all of heavens like, way later lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Yamato opens up about who he's dating, finally. He's expecting it to go poorly. Thankfully, it doesn't.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Hyuuga Yamato (mentioned), Sumeragi Kira & Hyuuga Yamato
Series: Choke [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479359
Kudos: 1





	Bienvenue, Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> why did i make the title and chapters in french? great question! sadly, i have no clue

Kira jumped slightly when he saw Yamato’s fist slam into the wooden-backed canvas, a splatter of red paint left in its place. “… What makes… You believe that… We’d be mad?” He asks slowly, looking up to the man. Yamato huffs and slides his clean hand through his hair, pulling away, the red paint dripping off his hands in a way that — if Kira hadn’t known it was just paint —would have made him shudder. Why’d he pick that shade, out of all of them? It creeps him out to no end.

The situation was pretty weird in the first place. Yamato got stressed that Monday, Kira offered to buy him a canvas and let him come to his studio, Yamato asked him to get wood that’s big enough to fit in the back of it, and now he’s here punching a final signature onto some equally confusing and, frankly, super fucking disturbing—if random variations of lines of colours were disturbing, which they are on that canvas, and Kira is slightly impressed at that. And terrified—“art” that he’d been making this entire conversation. Kira’s about 10% certain someone recommended that he painted his feelings out and, at this point, he’s somewhat afraid of what those emotions are meant to be.

It was dead silent for quite a while, Kira stopping his pottery to just watch Yamato in interest of what he was doing. With just the two of them in there, Yamato asked to confess something to Kira, asking if he could talk about the person he’s dating. That was a new conversation, since Kira didn’t even know he was dating someone in the first place.

“I dunno, I just…” Yamato sighs hard. He’s stressed. Kira can see just how tense he is, how he chews on his lip and bounces on his feet and squirms and shifts and he just does  _ not _ sit still. “Y’know, ‘cause… It’s a whole school rivalry thing goin’ on, and like—”

“School… Rivalry?” Kira interrupts. The look Yamato gives him is a shocked one. “… Sorry. I just wanted… To know why… You think… That’ll make us mad… At you…”

“… It’s that photographer kid,” Yamato admits. Kira narrows his eyes, urging him to continue. “Don’t look at me like that! Yeah, I know there’s like, eighteen kids in the damn club, I was getting there.” Yamato takes a deep breath, then continues, “I’m talkin’ the one with the pretty blue hair and the purple eyes.”

“… Masato… Hijirikawa?” He asks. When Yamato nods and looks away, Kira hums. “I’m glad… You found someone… Who makes you happy.”

That apparently shocked Yamato to no end. “What? You’re not gonna, like… You’re not gonna scold me for gettin’ it on with the rival school?” Kira scrunches his nose as he cringes. That’s a mental image that he didn’t need, even if it was unintended… And it’s getting worse. Ugh.

“… There’s no need… To scold you… For being… In love,” he responds, “but please… Never say that… Ever again…”

Yamato laughs loudly, deeply. “What, not a fan ‘a the phrase ‘gettin’ it on’?” Kira shakes his head and Yamato’s laughter eventually subsides into low, amused chuckling. “‘Kay, I’ll try not to say it as much. No promises on ‘ever again,’ but I can try for as much.” When Kira hums in response, he’s quiet for a bit, going to go wash his hands in the sink in the room as Kira picks up his apron. There’s stains all over the front of it from the clay he uses, alongside some old splotches of paint all over here and there. “… Hey, you hear about the new kid comin’ to our class once break’s over?”

“Someone else… Got moved down?” Kira asks, watching Yamato’s head shake. “An… Exchange student? Someone from… Another school?” As he asks, Yamato just keeps shaking his head, then he pauses and thinks on the second one.

“Well, kinda. Kid’s gettin’ moved into our class, but he’s like… From the middle school.” That catches Kira’s attention in an instant. He’s sitting up tall, listening closely to his words as he stares. “Apparently the kid’s a real whiz or something, and a viola prodigy. Nagi Mikado, you ever heard of him?” When Yamato looks over his shoulder, he makes a face. “Eugh, don’t stare with your eyes all the way open. That’s creepy.”

“… My bad,” Kira says, relaxing a little as he sits. Taking up some of his clay he set out just a little while ago and a bit of water, he throws it onto his wheel and begins. “I think… I have… When I was looking… For music on YouTube…” He thinks back on it. Yeah, there were a  _ lot _ of videos recommended to him about some child prodigy with the viola. If he gets moved to the school, Kira’ll probably see the kid the most, alongside Shion. They’re both in the music club, after all. And if he’s gonna be in their class, too…

“Wonder what he’s like. Apparently he’s the cute type or whatever,” Yamato says, shaking the water off his hands and coming over to watch Kira from a seat. “Like, the kid’s made an account and has got videos and shit of himself playing, called Cutie Nagi or something like that. You take a look at his videos and you get the feel that the kid’s got a thing for things that are cute and all.”

“Then I feel… He’d like… To talk with Shion,” Kira says, eyes on the clay as he molds it. Hmm, maybe a vase this time? He’s got plenty…

“You also hear about the dude that went missing recently?”

Kira’s eyes move off the clay and up to Yamato in curiosity. He’s got a much more serious look now. “Yeah. Someone from the other school. Up ‘n vanished, as far as anyone else knows.” To emphasise his point, he makes a poofing motion with his hands. “Neighbours reported they haven’t seen him feed the stray cats or come over and see them or even play his music for a while. Cops searched his house and, weirdly enough, his  _ own _ cats are getting fed, but that’s it. None of the others. They also reported seeing some strange figure inside, but they couldn’t figure out how the hell they got in or who they were.”

Kira shifts uncomfortably in his seat, nodding along to show he’s listening. That’s terrifying. “They’re guessin’ either the guy’s laying low in there or something, or he’s  _ seriously _ been missing for that long. Last time they remember seein’ him was the day after break began, leaving his house… And boom, didn’t come back.”

“What do… You think happened?” Kira asks, eyes focused back on the clay.

“I’m thinkin’ the guy got arrested,” Yamato huffs. “Apparently he’s some senior of Masato’s, and he mentioned the dude’s been silent since the same time. Tried asking another senior what could’a happened and the dude was apparently planning to set the damn school on fire. Well, part of it, at least.”

Kira’s head jerks up, staring. “ _ Fire? _ ” He asks. “Why would… He do that?”

Yamato stares at him long and hard, until Kira’s pottery wheel came to a stop from a lack of him moving it. “… To kill someone.”

Kira shivered uncomfortably. To kill...


End file.
